A Better Man
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: "Ceraikan dia. Aku akan jadi pria yang lebih baik." /KARAIRIFIC /R&R?


Setting : 5 tahun kemudian, Koro-sensei tetap hidup

Possible OOC. Np : Last song cover by Joydreamer

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

Jarinya membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang seharusnya dia baca, karena tidak ada satupun paragraf yang masuk ke kepalanya. Pikirannya sudah terisi penuh dengan kejadian lalu, dia memejamkan mata.

 _Karasuma baru saja kembali dari misinya yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Dia berjalan menapaki jalan gunung yang dulu sering ia lalui. Bangunan itu masih ada juga sampai sekarang walaupun muridnya telah lulus._

"… _. Karasuma-sensei?" Nagisa melebarkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat sosok gurunya yang sudah lama tidak terlihat. "Kenapa sensei ada disini?"_

 _Karasuma menoleh ke anak bersurai biru muda yang datang bersama perempuan berambut hijau, kebetulan sekali dia bisa bertemu 2 mantan muridnya itu. "Nagisa, aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama kepadamu," Dia menyadari gaya berpakaian mereka yang terlalu rapih untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. "Kalian habis darimana?"_

 _Dalam jeda sesaat itu dia bisa melihat wajah iba murid-muridnya._

" _Kami baru saja mau ke pernikahan bitch-sensei."_

Bukan maunya misi itu berjalan terlalu lama, tapi itu memang salahnya karena tidak mengirimkan kabar sama sekali karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

Tetap saja, dia tidak percaya.

 _Karasuma segera berlari ke gereja tempat berlangsungnya acara pernikahan. Disana dia bisa melihat Irina berdiri disamping lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya sambil menghadap altar. Wajah cantiknya tertutup tudung putih transparan dan tubuh indahnya berbalut gaun pernikahan berwarna putih._

 _Terlalu cantik._

 _Tapi Karasuma mengernyitkan dahinya._

 _Irina menoleh karena mendengar suara pintu gereja yang terbuka, matanya melebar melihat Karasuma berdiri sambil terengah. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, Karasuma melihatnya._

" _Irina Jelavic, apa kau bersedia menerima pria ini sebagai suamimu dalam senang maupun susah?"_

 _Dia meneguk ludah._

 _Tolong jangan katakan itu._

" _Aku… bersedia."_

 _Suara sorakan._

" _Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."_

 _Karasuma menutup matanya._

 _Harusnya dia yang berdiri disitu._

Dia menutup bukunya dengan keras lalu mebantingnya ke meja, percuma, apapun yang dia lakukan tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Ini buruk, terlalu buruk, gadis terkasihnya sudah jadi milik orang lain... Betapa rendahnya dia jika masih berharap.

Bahkan rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya akibat jambakannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

-x-

Hari itu mereka bertemu, di bangunan tempat mereka sama-sama mengajar dulu. "Lama tak jumpa, Karasuma." Rambut pirangnya berkibar di terpa angin, dia menyangkutkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Irina?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Irina mendengus, "Lagipula suamiku juga sibuk sampai tidak bisa membawaku bulan madu."

Karasuma menelan ludah, kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan juga ikut tertelan. Dia hanya berdiri membisu.

"Sudah berapa tahun kira-kira? 5 tahun kah?" Nada bicaranya santai, tapi Karasuma tau betapa beratnya atmosfir di sekitar mereka.

Dia tetap tidak menjawab.

"5 tahun kau menelantarkanku,ya." Suaranya bergetar karena air mata yang mengancam untuk jatuh. Berusaha keras agar tidak menangis, Irina menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku? Aku sudah cukup lelah, Karasuma. Selalu aku yang mengerjarmu, apa kau tidak sedikitpun peduli padaku?"

Tidak, bukan begitu.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menunggumu Karasuma, sungguh. Tapi akhirnya aku roboh juga, haha." Air matanya kini sudah mengalir, dia menyembunyikan matanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak tau alamat maupun kontakmu, aku sudah bertanya kesana kemari, bahkan gurita kuning itu juga sudah mencarimu. Aku sampai sempat berpikiran kalau kau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

Karasuma menurunkan pandangannya.

"Pikiran itu sangat menyeramkan, Karasuma."

"Irina, maafkan ak—"

"Oke, cukup." Irina segera mengusap air matanya, "Padahal aku ini mantan pembunuh bayaran terhebat, memalukan sekali aku sampai seperti ini."

Tangan Karasuma baru saja mau meraihnya, tapi dia tidak punya nyali.

"Lalu di saat aku sedang hancur, lelaki itu mendekatiku dan kami menikah."

"Irina…"

Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, semuanya tidak tersampaikan. Perasaan bersalah menelannya terlalu dalam, sepertinya apapun yang ia katakan sekarang tidak akan bisa meringankan penderitaan _mantan_ gadisnya.

Penderitaan yang sangat berat, dan dialah penyebabnya.

Irina mengecek jam tangannya, "Oh maaf Karasuma sudah waktunya aku kembali. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dia menatap rambut pirangnya dari belakang.

Apakah baik kalau mereka berjumpa lagi?

-x-

"Kenapa kau selalu sibuk!? Kau hampir tidak ada di rumah, kau dengar? Dan hari ini ka- Hey, jangan matikan telponnya, brengsek!"

Kedua kali Karasuma bertemu Irina lagi adalah saat dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan telpon Irina di taman. Wanita asing itu bersungut-sungut kesal, butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari lelaki di belakangnya.

"Eh? Karasuma?"

"Sedang bertengkar?" Karasuma berjalan menuju salah satu bangku kosong dan meisyaratkannya untuk ikut duduk juga. Irina tersenyum lemah.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia terlalu sibuk," Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. "Padahal kan hari ini…"

"Ulang tahunmu, kan?"

"Iya bena—" Irina menoleh cepat, matanya membulat tidak percaya kearah pria di depannya. "Kau ingat ulang tahunku?"

Karasuma terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja, bodoh. Memangnya ingatanku seburuk apa?"

Ketika mendengar suara tawa Karasuma rasanya Irina merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam dirinya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak boleh, tidak boleh, dia sudah tidak pantas untuk Karasuma sekarang.

"Hey," Karasuma membawanya ke dunia nyata lagi. "Aku akan menraktirmu untuk hari ini."

"Hah?"

"Kalau gak mau, ya sudah." Dia berdiri duluan, Irina langsung panik dan menarik jasnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Oke, oke aku ikut!"

Karasuma menyeringai, "Kalau begitu ayo jalan."

Ahh, ternyata dirinya memang masih menyukai orang ini.

-x-

"Terima kasih ya traktirannya tadi, Karasuma!" Irina tersenyum lebar, "Jangan minta ganti loh ya!"

"Iya, Iya. " Karasuma secara tidak sadar mengelus kepala wanita berambut pirang tersebut, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangannya lagi. "Oh maaf."

"T-tidak apa-apa."

Wajah keduanya sama-sama bersemu merah, tapi keadaan ini berbeda dari yang dulu. Mereka tidak boleh seperti ini, ini salah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Irina."

Irina mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Karasuma sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ini terlalu hangat, air matanya sampai keluar. Dia menangis kencang seperti anak kecil. Buka hanya Karasuma yang kaget, tapi Irina pun kaget karena tiba-tiba dia ingin menangis. Pria itu menghela napas, dengan ragu-ragu dia mendekat untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Bodoh.. Karasuma.." Ucapnya di sela-sela isakan.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Irina." Dia memang punya berbagai macam julukan dari tidak punya hati sampai hati baja, tapi nyatanya hatinya teriris melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Dia mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu Irina sementara dia masih menangis.

Tolong biarkan mereka seperti ini sebentar saja.

-x-

Berhari-hari berlalu, dia menerima panggilan dari Irina.

Tumben sekali, pikir Karasuma sebelum mengangkatnya. ".. Halo? Karasuma?" Seketika detak jantung Karasuma bertambah cepat. Suara di seberang telpon terdengar aneh, dia pasti sedang menangis.

"Irina? Ada apa?" Karasuma khawatir, dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau ada dimana? Biar aku kesana sekarang."

"Tidak, diam disitu." Dia langsung terpaku di tempatnya, "Kau tidak boleh kesini. Bisa-bisa aku goyah lebih parah lagi."

Irina menarik napas panjang, "...Kau tau? Aku menemukan suamiku selingkuh. Lebih parahnya lagi, di rumah kami."

Karasuma menelan ludah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sampai kukunya terbenam. Amarahnya sudah memuncak.

 _Brengsek._

"Kau tau apalagi yang menarik, Karasuma? Dia bilang itu karena aku duluan yang berselingkuh. Katanya ada yang melihatku bersamamu. Dia bilang itu semua salahku, Karasuma. Aku tidak setia."

Tidak, tidak, Karasuma ingin sekali berteriak begitu. Dia melangkah cepat ke pintunya, tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Suaminya lah yang brengsek, lagipula itu salahnya buka salah Irina. Dia sama sekali tidak layak mendapatkan itu semua.

"Berhenti disitu, Karasuma." Dia mematung lagi sebelum sempat memutar knop pintu. "Aku tau kau akan berusaha mencariku, tapi kumohon.. Jangan kesini." Irina mulai terisak lagi, Karasuma menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu dan merosot turun.

"K-kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Karasuma. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, aku hanya… Ingin mendengar suaramu saja."

Tunggu, jangan putus dulu panggilan ini.

Tapi dia tetap memutusnya.

-x-

Mereka bertemu lagi, tidak lama karena Koro-sensei yang memanggil mereka berdua.

Sudah 15 menit dari waktu janjian tapi gurita kuning itu tidak muncul juga, mereka berdua mulai punya perasaan buruk.

"Sepertinya gurita itu mengerjai kita," Karasuma mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Y-yah, sepertinya begitu."

Hening.

Karasuma terus berpikir, Irina juga gelisah di tempatnya. Mereka tidak bisa begini terus.

"Hey," Irina tersentak karena suara Karasuma yang tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana dengan itu? Yaa, kau tau lah apa yang kumaksud."

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Irina menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "…Aku akan coba menjadi istri yang lebih baik."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia minta maaf padamu?"

Irina menggelengkan kepala, "Dia sedang dinas ke Jerman."

Gigi Karasuma beradu karena menahan kesal. Sampai kapan dia mau meninggalkan Irina terus-terusan? Kalau wanita ini kesepian ya itu semua salah orang itu. Orang itu sama sekali tidak layak mendapatkan wanita seperti dirinya.

"Irina, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." Karasuma mengusap air mata yang terkumpul di sudut mata Irina. Tapi dia menepis tangannya.

"Sudahlah Karasuma, mungkin memang aku yang salah ya hohoho." Wanita itu tertawa, mencoba tegar. Tapi Karasuma tau kebenarannya.

Pelan-pelan dia semakin hancur.

"Huh! Lama sekali sih gurita kuning itu!" Irina mendengus kesal, "Cukup! Aku tak mau menunggu dia lagi! Sampai nanti Karasu-"

Irina berdiri, namun Karasuma menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dia menatap Irina serius. "Karasuma?"

"Ceraikan dia, aku akan jadi pria yang lebih baik."

Deg.

"B-bicara apa kamu, sialan!? Ini bukan candaa— Mmph." Sebelum Irina bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Karasuma sudah mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir irina. Ciuman itu dalam dan lama, mereka berdua seperti menumpahkan segala emosi ke dalamnya. Karasuma menarik diri saat irina mulai kelihatan kehabisan napas.

Dia terengah, wajahnya merah padam. Air matanya mulai tumpah lagi, dia memukulkan kepalan tangannya berulang kali ke dada Karasuma.

"Bodoh kau, Karasuma! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Tangisannya semakin kencang. Karasuma menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Percayalah padaku, Irina... Panggil aku Tadaomi lagi."

Wanita itu terisak di dada Karasuma.

"Berjanji padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, Tadaomi."

"Tentu saja, ratu."

Dan dia membawanya pada ciuman kedua mereka.

end

.

.

.

* * *

Sadar gak pernah bikin KaraIri jadi coba-coba www

Playlist dari kemaren puter lagu baper mulu jadi ficnya juga baper /YHAA

thanks for reading. Reviews are loved uvu


End file.
